


Promise

by LiteraryHedonism



Category: Bleach
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryHedonism/pseuds/LiteraryHedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental discovery leads Ichigo and Renji to a confrontation neither thought (nor hoped) was possible, a promise is made but can it be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Posted under a different alias in FF, technically on hiatus but I'm doing some revision. Chapters will be posted as I work on them. Originally a PwP one-shot that grew into a multi-chapt with some plot.

**Promise**

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

 

Ichigo dropped onto his bed from the window and quickly scanned the surroundings, making sure no one was around. His body was slumped over his desk right where he left it. "Good, hate to think what I'd found if I'd left myself to Kon…"

"Coast’s clear, come on in Renji..." Ichigo's voice sounded frustrated, just not in the way his friend thought. As Ichigo merged back into his body, Renji hopped from the window ledge onto the bed like he had done countless times before. His entrance took a turn for the worse however when he lost his footing in the process and was hurled off the bed straight into Ichigo who had gotten up to stretch out his slightly numb arms and sore shoulders.

"Arrrghh!" A choked scream of surprise was all the warning Ichigo received before he was pinned to floor under the bigger red head. "Oi! Renji you dumb pineapple, get off me!" Ichigo growled, he could barely breathe, his face was covered by Renji's hair as it had come undone in the fall and his chest was being crushed under the red heads' upper body.

"S-Sorry, Ichigo…" Renji stammered while trying to get up. "I guess I'm more tired from that fight than I thought…" That sounded better than _'I tripped in your bed sheets'_ , right? Renji tried to grin at his friend before grunting in effort to push himself off the floor and sat on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, his crimson locks spilling down his back, trying to hide the blush on face. _‘This is so embarrassing...’_

Ichigo sighed, nursing the back of his head with one hand. "It’s ok, just be careful will ya! It'd be stupid to have kicked those Hollows' butts without getting a scratch, only to have my head cracked open because of your dumb ass." Ichigo grimaced as he sat on the floor, legs crossed trying to look at nothing. Gravely hoping the older Shinigami hadn't noticed how his face and ears had started to turn red. _‘Damn it! Why does he have to smell so fucking good!’_

"Oi! I said was sorry OK! And stop calling me dumb, I won’t tolerate insolence from a brat like you!" _‘There, that outta cover it up.’_ Renji couldn't think of a better way to derail this train then by baiting the younger man, any second now Ichigo would get pissed and start to yell. This way Renji could make his escape to nurse his pride... And his raging hard on. _‘Why does this always have to happen around him...The way he felt pressed under me, his breath rasping in my hair... I'm gonna loose it, I need to get out of here before he notices!’_ Renji was starting to panic, his knees bouncing around but nothing came. No shouting, no glaring, nothing. "Hey, Ichigo, you ok? I didn't actually hurt you did I ?" Renji asked, sudden concern in his voice.

"Uh? Did you say something, I wasn't paying attention." Ichigo did his best to make his voice sound flat. Getting off the floor he looked at Renji and made his way to the bed. He'd been too preoccupied by his day-dream to notice that Renji had spoken. Images flashed inside his mind as he sat next to his friend. Naked, damp, shivering bodies, tangled in a mess of blankets, long disheveled red hair grasped firmly in his hand has he...

"So, I guess I should head back to Urahara's... I'm sure he's got more chores for me since I'm staying there again." Renji said, sounding rather defeated. He didn't like staying there, they always made fun of him, and called him a moocher and making him do all the cleaning. That little creep Jinta was such a pain in the ass.

"Nah, come on. We can hang out for bit, at least rest before you head back out. I'll have to start studying soon but it’s good to have a break once in a while, right?" Ichigo tried to smile, he knew this was out of character but he couldn't help it. The way Renji lit up at the offer, relief written in his toothy grin. He didn't want Renji to leave but he couldn't think of a good excuse, let alone what they could do. As much as he wished they could do what he was fantasizing about, he knew it was impossible. Rukia was the object of Renji attentions, not himself.

"Ya, sure. Thanks, place kinda gives me the creeps, you know." With a chuckle Renji got up and headed for Ichigo's closet. "By the way, thanks for letting me keep my Gigai here, last time I left it at the Shoten, Ururu braided my hair..." Ichigo burst into laughs "Hey don't laugh!"

But it didn't matter to Ichigo how upset Renji was getting, or the fact that he had grabbed him by the collar and was growling a few inches from his face. Ichigo just couldn't stop laughing. When he finally stopped and gazed up at a red-faced Renji. Ichigo was looking right into his eyes and Renji was looking right back, boring deep into Ichigo's, daring him to keep laughing.

The orange head started to feel the familiar tightening in his guts, the hot, tingling feeling in his thighs, all slowly making their way to his groin. He tried to swallow but it felt more like a gulp. Feeling Renji's hot breath on his skin, the taut muscles of the arm forcing him to his feet. _‘Kami he's so hot! I can't do this, he can't know that I'm like this! No one can!_ ’ Ichigo felt trapped, betrayed by his body so did the only thing he could think of and gave his best scowl. "Ok, Ok! Don’t get your undies in twist!" He grabbed Renji's wrist and glared back at him .

With a huff Renji's face relaxed and he let go of the younger man. "Ya, whatever." He turned back to the closet. "Sorry about that, I guess if it was the other way around I'd have laughed too." With his back to Ichigo he adjusted himself slightly, the short argument hadn't worked out exactly as expected, instead he was hornier than before. Being so close to Ichigo, actually touching him - even out of anger - was still having an effect on him. _‘I gotta get this under control dammit!_ ’ The last thing he wanted to do was alienate his friend because he wanted more than Ichigo could give. As Renji pulled his Gigai out the closet he chuckled a bit, the irony of pulling himself out of a closet when he was keeping himself in it in regards to his friend was not missed. The Gigai was a bit stuck so he tugged harder on it, knocking down some boxes that were stacked next to it.

"Oi! Watch it!" Ichigo called out, but his voice cracked when he saw the contents had spilled out.

"Don’t worry I'll fix it." Renji shot back as he slipped into the Gigai. Once Renji got to his feet, he looked at Ichigo to find a strange expression on his friend's face; it looked like a mixture of horror and shock. "Hey, don't worry, I didn't hear anything break." Renji assured sounding slightly annoyed. "It's just a couple of boxes." He turned around and reached down.

"NOOO!" Ichigo yelp but it was too late. He sunk into the bed and buried his face in hands, the shame was too much, he couldn't bear to see what the look on Renji face would be.

Renji bent down and gingerly grabbed some of the contents which had spilled from the box. He'd heard Ichigo's plea but his curiosity had already been peeked. _‘Magazines? Porn mags! Of guys!’_ "Wow..." In the quiet room, Renji's whisper had been crystal clear. He couldn't believe it, he started flipping through some of the pages and they were all the same; erotically posed naked man. Pages and pages of it, you could even see some pages had had the corners folded, obliviously containing favorites. Renji felt his throat dry up, he didn't know what to say. He felt exhilarated now, realizing that Ichigo was like him, that this didn't have to be one sided, the chemistry he'd felt was real! "Ichigo... I had no idea..." He said huskily, turning to gaze at the younger man. He was shocked to find Ichigo sitting dejectedly on his bed, staring at the floor, his knuckles turning white has he gripped the edge of the bed. "Ichigo?"

"You don't have to say anything... You can leave. I... I understand." Ichigo's voice cracked under the pressure of the shame he felt. But when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find a smiling Renji. _‘He's happy? That doesn't make any sense, what the hell?_ ’ With a questioning look Ichigo tried to find the words but he just couldn't. He just kept staring into those deep burgundy eyes, the small quirk at the corner of Renji's mouth. He heard the magazine drop to the floor but he kept his eyes fixed on the older man. He couldn't explain what was happening. Renji was just looking at him, softly but he could see something else as well, was that hope? Could Renji really understand? Could he be... the same?

"I'm not going anywhere, Ichigo." Renji was doing his level best to stay calm. His usual brashness would not work here. If he came on to strong, he might scare Ichigo off, he had to get him to open up before anything else. Letting the youth know it was alright was very important now. Renji could see the hurt and fear in Ichigo's face. Sure, the kid could face monstrous Hollows and Kenpachi Zaraki but he couldn't face up to his sexuality, typical.

He gently took Ichigo's jaw between his calloused fingers and made sure he couldn't shy away, as it was Ichigo's face was beyond flushed with embarrassment. Renji brought their faces just a few inches apart and felt Ichigo tense. "Tch. Ichigo. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm still very much your friend." With a gentle smile, he brushed his thumb across Ichigo's lower lip parting it gently, he felt the hot moist breath on his hand sending goose bumps all the way down his arm and renewed the tightness in his abdomen.

"R-Renji?" It came out as a hoarse whisper, Ichigo had to muster all of his courage to utter that one word. His skin felt like it was catching fire under Renji's gentle hold. His lip tingled where it had been brushed so he slowly licked it and he was surprised that he could actually taste Renji's skin. Like gasoline on an already roaring fire, Ichigo entire body started to burn. His palms had started sweat, something he was wholly unfamiliar with, he let his arms fall to his side, clenching his fist tightly. He could feel his eyes stinging.

"I don't get it Ichigo? You're the most stubborn person I know. Hell! You have more guts than I do. You said it yourself, 'you don’t give a shit what people think about you!' That's why you don't dye your hair black, that's why you fight all the time!" Renji was getting mad but he couldn't help it, Ichigo was in obvious pain over this. "Why? Why hide this part of yourself!" He growled.

Ichigo sat entranced by the older man's words. Renji only seemed angry that Ichigo hadn't told him. The words rang through him with the bitter taste of truth. Renji was right, why had this been so important to hide? If someone had a problem with him or any of his friends they would eat shoe leather! He had dealt with having a hollow inside himself, he sure as hell would deal with this too.

Ichigo could feel the weight of the shame he'd felt leave him. If Renji could accept him, he was sure everyone else would too but most importantly, Ichigo would accept himself. Spurred by a blissful sense of relief Ichigo gazed back up to Renji who was still holding his face, jaw straining tightly while he waited for his answer. With a sucked in breath Ichigo closed the distance between their faces and locked his lips on Renji's.

Without hesitation Renji hauled Ichigo to his feet, wrapping his arms tightly around the wirery body desperate to deepen the kiss. Blood pumped loudly through Renji as Ichigo moaned against his lips, a warm tongue licking at flushed lips, probing them, begging them to open. Renji pulled his head back slightly looking intently at Ichigo, the ginger was almost gasping for air, he seemed to be shivering all over. "Ichigo... Are you really sure you wanna do this?" He knew it was the right thing to ask and he would step back if that was what Ichigo wanted because if he kept this up, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop.

"Renji, you have no fucking idea how much I want this right now. Besides, I might be an anal virgin but I’m not innocent." With a sly grin, Ichigo ignored the older man’s shocked expression and pushed his hips into Renji's to show him how much he wanted the crimson haired Shinigami.

Renji's hold tightened on Ichigo when he felt the hardness pressing against him. "Thank fucking Kami Ichigo, I don't think I've ever wanted anybody this badly before!" With a ragged breath he resumed kissing Ichigo, this time he didn't hold back. Hot tongues danced in a melody of moans and groans.

Ichigo's hand started to roam over Renji's back, even though the older man was a bit taller it didn't make it difficult. He hooked his fingers under Renji's tight shirt a started to yank it up. Renji grinned inside the kiss. "So that's how it’s gonna be uh?" In a quick fluid motion Renji stripped his shirt off and he was quick to follow with Ichigo's top.

They admired each other intently. Ichigo ran his fingers along Renji tattoos. Long fingers grazing against toned skin and tight muscles. All that training had paid off in more ways than one. A lustful groan escaped Renji's lips as he felt the warm hands roaming his body followed by a sharp grunt as Ichigo ran his nails across the broad chest and down his stomach, the feeling had Renji's head was swimming. He pushed Ichigo down to the bed, quickly hitching his thighs up between Ichigos' and bent down to kiss the crook of his neck, his hand reached into the orange hair and tugged lightly. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath at the thrilling sensation and moaned louder.

As naked chest were rubbing together, Ichigo felt as if Renji was devouring him down to his soul. It was amazing, even in his enumerable fantasies and brief anonymous encounters nothing had felt this good. All the reiatsu Renji usually exuded was focused on Ichigo while his own was flaring erratically, he was having a hard time controlling it but he really didn't care anymore. It felt so good to be able to give in, to let go and finally let someone else take the lead. All he could think about was Renji, he ran his hands through thick crimson hair as it spilled down over wide tattooed shoulders while the bigger man explored his body with eager mouth and hands. Ichigo groaned "R-Ren… Renji!" He could feel teeth scraping along his navel, going lower and lower.

Hearing Ichigo moan his name like that drove Renji further down. "Ichigo, you really are amazing." Taking in the full view underneath him the red head ran his hands down the slim torso, enjoying the feeling of the hot skin. He felt the multitude of scar that was scattered across the tanned expanse but it only added to the youth appeal. Ichigo had arched his back slightly against the touch, grinding his pelvis and hardness into Renji’s chest. His face was flushed with a wanton expression, one that Renji had never thought he'd have the pleasure of seeing. With a grin he pushed himself back up to taste Ichigo's lips again and proceeded to grind his hips into Ichigo’s.

Ichigo's head shot back at Renji's rhythmic grinding. He knew he was panting hard, all the stamina in the world wouldn't help him if Renji kept toying with him. "You're such a cock tease Renji. I don't know how much more I can take." A tattooed eyebrow twitch slightly and Ichigo felt Renji dig his hips in even harder against his. "Aghh, Renji!" Ichigo growled "Fuck this! I can play this game too!" Without warning Ichigo bucked his hips high and in one fluid motion he rolled Renji under himself. A startled cry came from the crimson haired man has Ichigo pinned his chest into the mattress with all of his strength and straddled the man beneath him, he started to rock himself into Renji.

"Fuck Ichigo, if you wanted to be on top you could've said so!" With a mischievous grin Renji grabbed onto Ichigo hips battering them back against himself. The grinding and moaning seemed to have no end in sight. Both men were sweating generously, their skin hot and sleek glistening in the faint glow offered by the desk lamp. "Renji?" Ichigo asked, lightly slowing the pace. He made sure he was looking right into Renji face. "I... I want more" He stated seriously.

Renji didn't have to be told twice, he knew exactly what Ichigo had meant, he was more than willing to oblige. "I'll give you so much more you'll be screaming my name for all of Karakura to hear!" He growled while started to undo his pants.

"I'll hold you that promise Renji" Ichigo began to fumble with his own pants as Renji started to shimmy out of his. He was pleased by the sight of Renji's twitching cock, already glistening at the tip and moaned in anticipation. In turn, Renji felt encouraged by the hungry look he saw on Ichigo face.

Both of men were naked now, Renji hands rubbing up and down Ichigo’s thighs as they sat facing each other. He loved those legs that seemed to go on forever. "You feel so good Ichigo." He whispered as he pulled himself up to wrap his arms around Ichigo to draw the youth unto his lap who responded by wrapping his legs behind Renji.

Ichigo was enjoying the feeling of sitting like this tightly held by the friend he'd only ever imagined doing this with. While writhing and pressing into each other Ichigo moaned into Renji ear, nuzzling into the thick neck and lightly biting into it. "So-soo good." They were both panting hard again, barely able to make cohesive words.

All Ichigo felt was the need to feel Renji pressed up against him, to breathe in the sweet and salty smell of sweat, feel the taut muscled arms encircling him. "You... ready for more Ichigo?" Renji asked huskily. When his partner managed to nod yes, he tipped the ginger back, rocking himself softly between Ichigo legs. He brought two fingers to Ichigo mouth, parted the lips gently "Suck". Ichigo didn't need further instruction and sucked in Renji fingers coating them in slick hot saliva. "You look so hot doing that." Renji sighed while he pulled his fingers out of Ichigo hot mouth. "This might sting a bit, ok?" Ichigo simply nodded while Renji hoisted one leg over a shoulder, but he was surprised when Renji lowered his head to lick at his tip.

Ichigo moaned loudly “Renji! Yes!" The overwhelming pleasure he felt as Renji swallowed him into an eager mouth helped mask the subtle sting of the finger gently slipping inside him. After a few strokes Ichigo was now moaning eagerly and rocking his hips the rhythm the other was setting. "Mmm-more Renji, more." He pleaded as he felt hot saliva dripping down his shaft and the second finger slipping easily inside him. He could barely contain himself now; clutching desperately to the sheets in one hand and a fistful of Renji hair in the other, he pushed himself deeper into the other man’s mouth. "Yes!" He growled loudly.

Renji couldn't believe Ichigo was lasting this long, heck he was almost there himself. He wanted to be inside Ichigo so badly he could barely keep his rhythm, keeping control of his motions as he stretch the waiting opening while bobbing his head up and down, sucking Ichigo deep into his mouth. "Almost ready Ichigo. Just one more finger." He lifted head up to look into Ichigo eyes, the burning lust he found there was maddening.

"Renji, don't make me beg dammit! Just fuck me already!" Ichigo complained between moans.

That was it, he couldn't take anymore waiting. Renji sat back on his calves, cock twitching and weeping heavily and he licked his clean palm bringing it down and around himself. Making sure he was properly coated he grabbed the underside of Ichigo knees bringing his legs up and spreading his cheeks. "This is gonna be awesome!" He said as he brought his tip down against Ichigo.

"Remember your promise, Renji." Ichigo reminded the red head with a crooked smile.

Renji pressed himself into Ichigo slowly, taking agonizing pauses with every inch that slid inside the unbelievable tightness. "Holy shit Ichigo!" He pressed on, sliding in and out slowly, trying to gently stretching his lover.

Ichigo moaned raggedly under Renji. "More, please more" He was almost delirious, unable to contain himself, he let go of everything as Renji quickened his pace, reaching deeper into Ichigo and wrapping his large hand around his length matching the strokes of his hand to his thrusts. Grunting with every thrust Ichigo couldn’t' help but shout Renji's name continuously. The feeling of being filled over and over was amazing. Ichigo started to rock, matching Renji motions letting him get deeper inside. He never wanted this to end but he was riding on the edge of razor.

Renji had never experienced something as intense as he kept ramming deeper and faster meeting Ichigo’s eagerness. He was surprised but immensely pleased as Ichigo grabbed his own knees, hiking them higher thus letting Renji slam even deeper into him. "Ichigo!" Renji was almost at his end, he had been trying to be gentle but he just couldn't hold it with Ichigo moaning his name and giving himself so completely. He leaned forward and started pounding into Ichigo with all he had. "Ichi-!" He couldn't finish the word as Ichigo's reiatsu was spiking, it was almost suffocating but it was also exhilarating. If Renji had been anything under lieutenant grade he wouldn't have been able keep going.

Ichigo was now screaming Renji's name desperately. Where before the other had been brushing past his sweet spot, the change in angle caused by Renji leaning forward now had the red head rock hard erection jabbing directly at the wonderful buddle of nerves. "Harder! Renji! Harder!"

"Yes! Ichigo, come for me!" Renji felt the pressure build and he did he best to ride out, to make this last just a little longer. He felt Ichigo go rigid under him, pushing himself harder inside Renji's hand.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Ichigo's back arched, his hips bucked as he came, warmth spilling between their stomachs. The sight and the feeling of Ichigo’s tight passage squeezing him was all Renji needed to tip over the edge and with a few more sharp flicks of his hips he found his release deep inside Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Renji was almost howling. They stopped moving for a few moments, only twitching slightly from riding the aftershocks. "That… Was... Amazing!" Renji said happily between raspy gasps leaning down to kiss Ichigo gently.

"Thank you, Renji. For keeping your promise." Ichigo grinned. He felt wonderful, like he was made of jello. Finally rolling apart, the two of them lay side by side, fingers curling together.

"You know Ichigo, you're not gonna need those anymore."

Ichigo looked at Renji puzzled. "Uh?"

Renji's grin got even wider, "Those magazines, you're not gonna need them anymore, I'm gonna make sure of it!" Declaring the matter settled.

Ichigo just smiled and nodded his approval. He drifted to sleep wrapped in Renji's arms wondering if all of Karakura had heard them?

 

* * *

 

Urahara was sitting down, enjoying his late evening tea when Jinta barged in. "Hey! What was that? It felt like a huge burst of reiatsu!"

Urahara looked back at him unfazed, hiding a knowing smile behind his fan "Oh that? Nothing to worry about, I suppose it means Abarai-san will not be sleeping here tonight."

 

**_TBC_ **


	2. Exposed

**Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**Exposed**

Ichigo was rudely pulled out of his peaceful sleep by a loud commotion somewhere in the hallway outside his door. "What the hell is going on?" He grumbled while he scrambled out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts off the floor. Trying not to lose his balance has he quickly pulled them up while rushing towards the offending noise. He was suddenly glad he’d woken up during night and had cleaned himself up before going back to bed.

"What the hell is ..." Ichigo words left him as he took in the scene before him. At the end of the hallway, bracing herself against the wall, Yuzu looked shocked and confused while watching Karin brutally beat a half-naked Renji into the floor.

"Who!" _Stomp_. "The hell!" _Kick_. "Is this?" _Jab_. Karin snarled at Ichigo, never taking her eyes off of Renji.

"Ichigo! Tell her to stop will ya?" Renji pleaded from the floor.

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. "Karin, you can stop hitting him now. Renji what did you do?" All eyes turned to Ichigo; he had leaned back against the wall next to his bedroom door, arms crossing his bare chest looking back at everyone else, scowl firmly in place.

Renji struggled to get back up all the while doing his best to keep a firm hold of the towel wrapped around his waist. "I just wanted to grab a shower after... Ya know... I guess I startled your sisters when I was going back to your room?" His face was red but Ichigo couldn't tell if it was from the embarrassment of being beaten up by a teenaged girl, the hits he'd taken from said girl or the fact the he was mostly naked and still damp. Ichigo doubted it was the last one, Renji didn't exactly scream modesty.

After looking around awkwardly for a few heart beats Renji turned around to face Karin and Yuzu, still gripping his towel with one hand he bowed from the waist. "I'm very sorry for scarring you, please, accept my sincere apologies." With that he pulled himself straight again with a sheepish grin on his face, waiting to find out if Karin would resume pummeling him.

Instead he received a small smile and nod from Yuzu and defiant glare from Karin. "You didn't scare me, now go put some damn clothes on!"

Renji spun on his heels and made his way towards Ichigo’s room stopping in front Ichigo briefly. "Your sister is scarier than you are!" He chuckled before retreating to the bedroom.

Ichigo kept his scowl and watched Renji pass him without replying. He'd been trying hard not to gawk at the other man’s naked torso, wet hair sticking to his skin, the towel resting on those delicious hips... Ya, he wasn't doing a very good job. He turned his gaze back to his sisters. "I'm sorry Yuzu, it won’t happen again, I promise." He smiled warmly at her.

"You better be sorry Ichigo. Yuzu was coming to get you because breakfast was ready and I have to rush up here when she screams because of that giant NAKED IDIOT roaming in our house! You have some explaining to do!" The little brunette was breathing heavily, her anger threatening to boil over again.

"I'm not an idiot!" Renji had poked his head out through the door but Ichigo's hand violently smashed in his face pushing him back.

"You stay outta this! You've done enough!" Ichigo growled at him while shutting the door muttering, "Idiot!"

"I heard that Ichigo!" Ichigo grinned to himself; he was glad that whatever was now happening between them hadn’t totally changed how they acted towards one another. He looked back at Karin wearily, knowing some sort of tirade was about to hit him.

"We promised Ichigo, no more secrets!" Karin promptly reminded her older brother of the promise they had made to each other after he'd gotten his powers back.

He looked at his sisters, his scowl slowly fading when he met pleading eyes. _‘In for a penny, in for a pound, right?_ ’ Ichigo had decided to accept this part of himself last night but it would be hard to admit this to his sisters. He treasured them above everything else, he owed them the truth. "Fine but don't tell Goat Face. I'll talk to him when I'm ready, ok?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "OK, spill it!" Karin ordered, taking the lead.

Ichigo started to cringe inside, he was even sweating a little under the waiting gaze of sisters, one pleading and the other daring. "That ‘giant naked idiot’ is Renji. He's..." Ichigo was choking on the words. What were they anyway? In all the excitement last night they never really got around to put things into words. Renji had implied that he wanted to continue their new-found physical relationship, he did too for that matter otherwise last night would never have happened and they were still friends obviously but did that give him the right to apply a title without talking with Renji first.

This was getting complicated very quickly. Yuzu and Karin were still waiting patiently; they weren't going to back down on this one. Ichigo looked at the floor, he knew he wouldn't be able to look at his sisters and actually say it, so he just shut his eyes tightly. "Renji and I... We're... We're... He's my aibou?" Ichigo cringed a little as the words came out and he glanced at his sisters waiting for the ridicule to come.

Yuzu's eyes had gone wide in surprise but she seemed genuinely happy, Karin however, looked rather smug. The blond twin approached her brother first giving him a tight hug, "I'm happy for you Onii-chan. You two get dressed and come eat, I'll make extra for Renji-san." She looked up and blushed slightly before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ichigo was still gaping like a fish when Karin hit his left arm. "I already knew but I wanted you to actually say it."

No wonder she had looked so smug. Ichigo really hadn't expected that answer. "If you already knew then why did you let me make an ass of myself?"

Karin's grin grew wider and Ichigo felt a strange sense of dread. "Because, Ichi-nii, I didn't get much sleep last night either! The least I could do was make you sweat a little in return. Oh, and you're lucky Yuzu and Goat Face are such heavy sleepers!" With that last remark, Karin left her dumbfounded brother to join her sister downstairs.

The door closed behind Ichigo as he leaned his back into it, "I can't believe it... I can't... she heard... everything." Ichigo was beyond mortified.

"I heard, your sister's pretty mean. I like her." Renji's grin was as big as ever, he was still clad in just the towel but he'd braided his hair and was sitting at the edge of Ichigo bed with both hands planted behind him stretching his body out.

"Renji, what are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting here waitin’ for my aibou." Renji eyed Ichigo carefully letting his words sink in.

"Ah ya, you heard that too, uh?" Ichigo face turned from flush to crimson. "I didn't know what else to tell them..." He added apologetically.

Renji motioned for Ichigo to come closer, so with a long sigh the ginger pushed himself off the door and made his way over to the bed. The closer he got the less he seemed to care about the humiliation he had just been subjected to. The sight of the naked red-head leaning back on his bed suggestively was intoxicating. He felt himself twitch in his shorts when Renji extended his arm and hooked a finger over the hem and pulled Ichigo between his legs.

"Ichigo, I don't mind, especially after last night. I've wanted ya for a long time, honestly last night was amazing and I'm planning on having a lot more of those nights." Ichigo was a bit taken back by the little speech, actually for Renji that was a huge speech but mostly he was still riding the high of finding out Renji returned his feelings. This might be a difficult situation to explain to his family and friends but Renji was being so confident, Ichigo was feeling it would be very simple between himself and the older man.

Ichigo licked his lips enjoying the feeling of Renji's hands roaming on his waist. "I wish I would've had the courage to tell you from the start Renji but with everything that was going on over the last few years. I just didn't have a lot time to think about it in the first place." Ichigo confessed with a small smile. War wasn't exactly the best time to confess you're feelings to someone, especially feelings you didn't want to admit to yourself. Then he'd lost his powers and wasn't able to see Renji at all for almost 2 years until he'd gained it all back. He’d gotten a second chance and he wasn’t going to waste it.

"If you don't stop doing that, I'll have to do something about it and I wanna be able to take my time, since we've got a lot of time to make up for." Ichigo added slyly, if he was doing this, he would be giving it all he had. "But Yuzu’s gonna be upset if we don't go downstairs soon and trust me, we don't want that." Ichigo grabbed Renji’s' hands and pulled him up to his feet trying to stop the older man’s advances.

His plan backfired however, when the towel fell to the floor exposing Renji in all his naked and very proud glory. A knowing smile stretched across the red head's face while he leaned down to graze his lips across Ichigo’s. The feel of those hot lips stripped Ichigo of what little self-control he was holding on to and with a groan he let Renji's tongue explores his own. He pulled the taller man in tightly and let his hands roam over the broad shoulders, feeling Renji's hands slide down his back into his shorts, getting a firm hold of his ass. Ichigo moaned in the kiss, he was getting dizzy and all his inhibitions were flying out the window again, he was enjoying giving himself over to his desires while he grinded their hips together.

Renji pulled out of the kiss and looked down into lust filled eyes. "C'mon, I'm hungry." He chuckled.

Ichigo's face quickly shifted from lust to hate when Renji pulled away to grab his pants off the floor. "ARRGGHH! Renji what the fuck! You asshole!"

Renji ignored Ichigo’s ranting while trying to get dressed but just as he had pulled his pants around his hips he quickly fell face first to the ground when Ichigo firmly planted his foot in the red head's backside, he rolled onto his back and looking up at his scorned lover. "Oi, Ichigo! You said your sisters were wait-" Renji's protest was interrupted when Ichigo launched himself on top of him, quickly pinning his shoulders to the floor and helped himself to the red heads mouth.

Ichigo pulled away when he was sure the bigger man was pleasantly distracted. "I always finish what start, you should know that by now Renji." Ichigo had a mischievous glint in eyes as he gazed at the bare chest underneath him, following an impulse he lowered his mouth and traced the tattoos on Renji’s neck with his tongue. He was rewarded with a throaty moan and a hand passing through his orange hair. Both men were so intent on each other that they never heard the door creak open.

"GOOOOD MOOOORNING ICHI-!" Isshin stood frozen in the middle of his sons’ room looking down at the scene before him; a slightly familiar Shinigami with red hair and tattoos peered over Ichigo's shoulder looking rather mortified. There was very little doubt as to what sort of activity he had just caught his son doing.

Ichigo groaned and sat back on Renji's stomach, eyes staring up at his ceiling through his orange bangs. "Shit."

**_TBC_ **

 

 


	3. Escape

**Promise**

**Chapter 3**

**Escape**

"Ichigo!?" Isshin's voice had gained a squeak of surprise from the shock of seeing his son straddling the red headed man. He was about to reprimand him for engaging in such activities while his little sisters were just downstairs but Ichigo quickly attacked, robbing him of the opportunity to gush over his son's new found love.

Ichigo had pushed himself off of Renji, his face red from anger and embarrassment. He was so tired of the man-child that was sadly his father doing this crap every morning but now it had cost him what would've have been a great morning session with Renji. Getting cock blocked by his own father was infuriating to say the least; the old man was going to pay with blood for this.

Ichigo marched straight to his wide eyed father while shouting his outrage. "What the hell old man! How many times do I have to say it, you don't just barge into your son's room like that! Knock first damn it!" He aimed a firm kick to Isshin's chest and kicked him straight out of his room, then followed with a punch to a stubble covered jaw for good measure.

"But Ichigo..." Isshin complained, rubbing his sore face.

"NO! I'm not talking about this with you, not now. Yuzu's got breakfast ready so go wait for us in the kitchen!" Ichigo ordered and slammed the door shut.

While Ichigo raged inside his mind he pressed his forehead against the door, he shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. "Stupid Goat-Face! Why does he have to always do that?" To further his exasperation he heard his father burst into tears in the hallway and dash down the stairs, no doubt to throw himself at Masaki's portrait to complain about his son's cruelty.

Ichigo jumped a little when he felt Renji's hand on his shoulder, the touch remained simple and undemanding. He knew Renji was concerned but he was giving Ichigo time to sort himself out, which the younger man was extremely grateful for. He reached up to place his own hand over the red heads’ and turned to look up at his lover. "I'm sorry about that Renji." He was already starting to calm down and was surprised by the soothing effect Renji was having on him. Ichigo let his scowl softened thinking about this new feeling.

In the past the strongest emotions Renji elicited from Ichigo were irritation and sexual frustration. The irritation had been easy to deal with, there was a reason the two of them argued so much but still managed to get along and until last night the sexual frustration had always been repressed. What he liked best about Renji though was his loyalty and confidence. He knew no matter what kind of stupid argument they were having, this man would always have his back and now he would have it in more ways than one. Ichigo smiled inwardly at the last thought.

"So, that was your dad?" Renji smiled lightly. Sure it was a bit embarrassing but honestly he was sure it could have been much worse. He tilted Ichigo's head up and kissed him gently, his smile turning into a smirk when he felt Ichigo shift closer to him. It was surprisingly easy to distract Ichigo this way, he would have to remember that in the future. "C'mon Ichigo, it wasn't that bad. At least we had pants on." Renji grinned at the choking sound escaping from the ginger. "What? You know I'm right, besides I think you handled it pretty well." He could see Ichigo was scowling again but Renji was determined not to let him get down on himself, the kid had a horrible habit of doing that. "C'mon let's get dressed and head down. I'm starving."

Ichigo made a disgruntled sound, of course Renji would put food on a higher priority than his own embarrassment. "Fine, let's go." He would have been much happier staying locked in his room all day, exploring every inch of Renji.

Ichigo sighed out loud as he watched the older man pull a simple black t-shirt over his head; it was very form fitting with deep V neck. God he loved that shirt, the way it showed off the red heads’ upper body and the sharp lines of the tattoos that peeked up from the collar and down his biceps.

Ichigo felt himself blush when he realised he had been caught staring and Renji was eyeing him back with a giant shit-eater grin. "You like?" All the ginger could do was nod as he pulled on his own shirt, he'd grabbed a random white tee with some red and black decals on it, then reached for one of his favored ultra-tight dark wash jeans and slipped out of his shorts to pull them on. "Aren't you supposed ta put on underwear?" Renji asked curiously.

Ichigo grinned and turned to face the red head knowing full well his pants weren't all the way up yet. "I guess you're not used to seeing me in my regular clothes." Ichigo smirked has he did up the buttons to his jeans, no zippers here, way too dangerous. He smiled at Renji's confused expression. "My pants are usually too tight for something like that, besides it's uncomfortable." He was very pleased with the reaction he got from his new lover realizing that Ichigo preferred to go about without underwear.

Once they finished getting dressed, Renji secured his burgundy bandana across his forehead and under the long thick braid. He tossed the braid aside so it curled around his neck and down his chest. Ichigo admired Renji’s locks but he was glad all he needed to do with his own hair was run his fingers through it.

Both pulled on their sneakers and Ichigo tucked his wallet in his back pocket and his Combat Pass in a front pocket. "Before we go downstairs, I gotta warn you about a few things." Ichigo added seriously, Renji may have already gotten a taste of how weird his family was but he wanted to make sure the red head was ready for the circus he was about to get thrown in.

"If you trying to warn me about your family, don't worry I've got the picture already." Renji had figured something like this was coming. Looking at Ichigo's questioning look he continued. "After my encounter with your sister earlier and what I saw you do to your dad not 5 minutes ago, I've got a pretty clear idea of what to expect down there." He chuckled softly and put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "After all, they're your family."

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Ichigo protested indignantly, trying to wrench himself out of Renji’s hold.

"Tch. Don't get your undies in a twist... oh, ya, right." Renji barked out a laugh, keeping his hold on the furious ginger. "What I mean is; your family is part of who you are. I like you, so I know I'll like them. Just relax, you're so uptight sometimes."

"Fine, don't say I didn't try to warn you." Ichigo led the way down to the kitchen where his family waited.

The moment Ichigo and Renji turned out of the staircase and into the living room they were quickly ambushed. "Ichigo! My son!" Isshin grabbed on to them both and squeezed the three of them tightly together. "I'm so happy my boy has finally found love!" His father exclaimed, tears of joy streamed down his face. Ichigo wanted to die inside and the look of panic on Renji's face said he felt the same but it also brought the orange head some smug satisfaction; he'd tried to warn him after all. Isshin pulled back a little but still had a firm hold on both their shoulders and looked expectantly at Renji. "Tell me, what’s the name of my future son-in-law?" Renji's face drained of all colour and his jaw became slack.

"ARRRGHGH! What the hell dad!" Ichigo shouted and threw his arms up to free himself and Renji.

"Ichigo, a father as the right to know whom his child chooses as a mate." Isshin stated defensively.

"Holy shit! What is wrong with you?" What little was left of Ichigo's composure broke. He grabbed Renji by his shirt and pulled him away before Isshin could recover. "C'mon, Renji. We'll get breakfast somewhere normal! Sorry Yuzu, I promise I’ll make it up to you." Ichigo called to his sister who had been watching the whole ordeal with a disapproving look as they made their escape.

Ichigo kept a firm hold on Renji's shirt until they stopped in a small side street about 2 blocks away from his house. It was quiet here and because it was still morning the area was fairly deserted. Breathing heavily, Ichigo didn’t think he'd ever been more embarrassed in his life. "Oi, Ichigo. Cool it, will ya?" Renji called out and grabbed Ichigo’s’ shoulder to spin him around so they could face each other. "Man, you’ve really gotta short fuse!"

"Shut up! Like you're any better, why are you being so relaxed about this?" Ichigo accused, scowling at Renji's cocky grin.

"Guess I'm too busy being happy." The tall man replied sheepishly. "Aren't you?" He asked, pulling Ichigo in tighter. Remembering his observation from earlier, Renji ran a finger along the ginger's jaw line and leaned down to kiss Ichigo's firm lips. Strangely, he didn't care about food anymore or the freakish encounter with Ichigo’s dad. All he wanted was to make his lover happy and to feel the warmth of their bodies pressing together. Renji suddenly remembered Ichigo's comment about always finishing what he started, he really hoped they would find way for him to make due on that promise and the sooner the better.

Ichigo let himself give in, his lips parted for the red head’s very talented tongue. He knew he should be wearier of their actions at the moment, they were outside and he was sure they were getting stares from passersby. Ichigo was used to people looking at him strangely, mostly due to his hair but certainly not for making out with someone in public.

However, with Renji's hot moist tongue teasing his own he didn't really care. He marveled as he felt all his frustrations melt away and at the light feeling in his head. Sure, he’d made out here and there but it had always left him feeling more frustrated than anything. With Renji, it felt a thousand times better than anything else or anyone had before. He knew the dam he had built to keep all his needs at bay had weakened severely under Renji's passion last night and it was now crumbling away. He moaned quietly when he felt a calloused hand glide under his shirt and press itself against the small of his back, guiding him closer to its owners’ body, locking the two men together.

"I-Ichigo, is that you?" Ichigo froze, he knew that voice.

"Oh come on!" Groaning loudly the orange haired youth tried to free himself from Renji's hold but the red head refused and snaked his arms around his torso.

"No more hiding Ichigo." Renji whispered seriously ignoring the death glare the ginger was burning into him.

"Hey, Tatsuki..." Ichigo tried to sound relaxed but his insides were squirming. _‘This is happening too fast.’_ As much as Ichigo wanted to get all this coming out business over with, he really wished it could be happening on his terms instead of one blunder after the other.

"What’s going on Ichigo?" Tatsuki approached the couple carefully, assessing her friend’s large companion. He seemed rather familiar, that’s right he was one of those Shinigamies that used to hang around all the time. She could see the blush creep across Ichigo face, the way the man with the long red hair and visible tattoos had wrapped his arms possessively around him, he looked intimidating but the effect was a little lost due to the huge grin stretching across his face. She knew what she had seen just a few seconds ago but she was having a hard believing it. _‘Orihime's gonna be crushed.’_ Tatsuki crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently trying to keep her face straight.

"What does it look like?" Ichigo groaned again, _‘She enjoys my suffering.’_ His scowl deepened. "Tatsuki, this is Renji. Renji, Tatsuki is an old friend." He hoped now that introductions were made she would take the hint and leave him alone but he knew her well enough to know that was impossible. "You really need me to spell out for you?" He complained. The deadpan look he received said it all. "Fine, I'm gay! Happy?" He stared at small dark haired girl accusingly.

"Since when?" Frustration coating her words.

"Since always, Tatsuki. Can you drop it now?" Ichigo saw her body tense, knowing she was getting upset but was surprised when the moment passed and she merely looked back at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep something like this a secret? Don't you trust me? I thought we were done with the whole secrets thing?" She was trying not to get angry, she needed to hear Ichigo's reason but it hurt that he had kept yet another secret from her.

Renji let go of Ichigo so he could step closer to his friend. The older Shinigami was starting to get uncomfortable; the situation turning sour quickly. All of Renji’s friends knew about him, they had for decades now. It had been easy for him to forget how young Ichigo and his friends were compared to himself and that the living world wasn't as tolerating of sexual preferences as Soul Society.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki." Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder and tried a small smile. "I could barely admit it to myself, how could I possibly tell anyone else?" He could tell she wasn't exactly satisfied with his answer but that she would accept it, for now anyway.

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" It may have been phrased as a question but Ichigo knew she'd meant it as an order.

"Today I guess, might as well get it over with." Ichigo tried to think of the best way to go about this and by best he meant fastest. "Tatsuki, could you get in touch with Orihime along with everyone else and get them to meet us at Tsubakidai Park in about an hour? Please?"

"Fine, what do I tell them?" She wasn't surprised that he wanted to get this done quickly.

"I dunno, just tell 'em I need to talk to everyone." The ginger was looking up at the sky, thinking he must be crazy for doing this but he had no choice. It seemed the universe was determined to kick his ass today.

"Alright, but you owe me for this!" Tatsuki smiled and walked up to Renji. The atmosphere seemed to turn heavy and cold, she planted her feet firmly in front of the red head who was looking at her with worry and grabbed his shirt pulling him down so she could glare into his eyes. "You hurt Ichigo, I'll kill you." She let go of him and ran off without another word.

To Renji’s credit he didn’t miss a beat, he was used to threats after decades of knowing Rukia. "You know, I believe her." Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo shoulders and they started walking towards the park.

Ichigo just smiled back, he believed her as well. Tatsuki was pretty fierce when it came to her friends, he understood her because he was the same way. "We'll stop at the Hyrohyaku Supermarket on the way and grab some food." He didn't need to look up to know Renji's face was beaming.

* * *

 

 

Ichigo sat on bench next to Renji, looking up at his friends waiting for the flood of emotions and questions that were sure to follow his announcement. At first his friends had panicked upon seeing Renji, everyone had assumed something was wrong. It had been irritating to have to calm everyone down first so he could drop his bomb but it had helped him get his thoughts in order. Ichigo was also grateful that for once Renji was being quiet and minding his own business. If he needed him, Ichigo knew he would jump in and help but only if it was necessary.

He scanned each face, gauging the individual reactions and so far he wasn't all that surprised. Chad didn't say anything, a nod and small smile was all that was needed. Tatsuki was holding Orihime protectively, that had been the hardest part. Ichigo had always known the girl had carried a pretty big torch for him but he'd always hoped that his aloofness would convey the fact that he only thought of her as a dear friend, like a sister. It was heart wrenching watching her face try to fight back tears and pretend she was happy, Orihime was a crummy liar. Uryu and Mizuiro were shocked at first but had regained their usual demeanors quickly. Keigo of course did not disappoint and was the first to break the awkward silence.

"WWWHHHAAAT!" Keigo lamented. "But... But... What about Rukia?"

Everyone turned from Keigo to Ichigo, they had all thought about it of course but leave it to Keigo to state the obvious so dramatically. Ichigo rubbed his face in frustration glaring the hysterical brunette. "Really, that's what you ask me? Rukia and I are friends, this isn't the first time I've told you that."

"Ya but..." Keigo insisted.

"Give it up Asano, Kurosaki’s said his piece. It's time to leave him and Abarai-san alone." Uryu said pointedly.

"But..." Keigo whined. "He can't just call us all out here and then expect to us to go back home!" Looking pleadingly at the group around him but no one said anything.

"Actually, Ichigo and I have to go now anyway. He'll be staying with me in Soul Society for the remainder of the week-end since I have to go back." Renji had stood up to make his statement. He'd been cooking up his plan while Ichigo told his friends about them. He still had a few days of leave left so he knew he wouldn't have to work, he and Ichigo could just stay in his quarters without having to worry about constant interruptions. He smiled mischievously at Ichigo.

"Ummm...Ya, figured I should let you guys know I wouldn't be around this week-end." Ichigo went along with it wondering what Renji was playing at. "So, I'll see you guys on Monday." He added with a shrug.

Goodbyes were awkwardly said, Ichigo had tried to speak to Orihime as she left but Tatsuki stopped him, telling him it could wait, that she needed time and space. A few minutes passed and Ichigo and Renji were alone in the park. "You gonna tell me what the hell that was about Renji? Since when are we going to Soul Society?" Ichigo demanded.

"I saw how uncomfortable you were getting. C'mon it’s a great plan." Renji explained his reasoning in detail. "This way, we have some time to ourselves and your friends have time to sort it out without bothering you, it's perfect." He announce proudly.

"You know Renji, that's not a bad idea actually." Ichigo smiled at Renji mock hurt expression.

"I'm brighter than people think you know." The red head grumbled.

"I know." Ichigo stretched his arms behind his head. "I guess we could go to Urahara's, I can leave my body there and leave a message for my dad about where I am." Ichigo added mostly to himself. He led the way out of park, deep in thoughts of spending the next 2 nights with Renji. He felt himself stir with anticipation. _‘This is gonna be great_!’ He flashed Renji a smile and tucked himself in closer, letting Renji wrap his around him again.

**_TBC_ **


	4. Refuge

**_Promise_ **

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_Refuge_ **

 

It was almost noon when Renji and Ichigo finally stepped through the Senkaimon into the Seireitei, Ichigo looked around cautiously and sighed, relieved that there didn't seem to be anyone around. Events from this morning were still fresh in his mind but he had unfinished business with his new lover and he wasn’t keen on any more delays. "You sure this is ok Renji, I mean I don't usually come here to just visit." He scratched the back of his head nervously following a step behind Renji.

"Oi, stop worrying so much. I sent word ahead explaining everything, it'll be fine." Renji tugged on Ichigo's sleeve so they could walk side by side but that was all. He knew the orange head wasn't in a hurry to go through another reveal so he fought back to urge to wrap his around him like he had done all morning. Ichigo would only be staying with him for a short while before he had to go back to the Living World and so he wanted to touch him as much as possible during that time.

"What the hell Renji! What do you mean you explained everything?" Ichigo growled in mortification.

"Tch, Ichigo you really need to relax. I said you wanted to train with me and Ikkaku this week-end and that'd you'd be staying with me while you here." Renji grinned widely.

"Damn, you really are a clever bastard aren't you?" Ichigo was actually impressed by Renji's good planning. "When the hell did that happen?"

Renji punched Ichigo on the shoulder and laughed it off. "Shut up!" If Renji was honest about it, he was surprised with himself as well. He generally didn't go through the trouble of thinking so far ahead. However, he really wanted this time alone with Ichigo, to know him as more than a friend. He’d been forced to think of a reasonable explanation to bring Ichigo back with him without getting themselves in trouble and was happy his plan had gone off without a hitch, so far anyway.

"By the way, we'll have to pass the 10th division barracks to get to my place so we might run into Matsumoto." The red head chuckled when Ichigo made a choking sound. "Don't worry, she's probably sleeping one off again but you never know. If you want we can just shunpo there, personally the sooner I get you to myself, the better." Ichigo blushed when Renji's voice dropped a few octaves and nodded in agreement, without hesitation both men took off in a blur with Renji leading the way.

It didn't take very long for them the reach the 6th Division's barracks and Ichigo was amazed that so far they hadn't met anyone he knew; it almost seemed too good to be true.

"Alright, almost there, try to keep up. I don't need ya getting lost or something." Renji chuckled when Ichigo glared back at him but still followed. The orange head scowled while following, he didn't know what to say and his stomach felt tense. As they entered the building Ichigo noticed Renji's demeanor change, the red heads back straightened and his shoulders squared, it was almost impossible but he seemed even taller this way and his grin was replaced by stern expression.

There were a lot more people here than Ichigo had anticipated but as he followed Renji through the various corridors of the 6th Division it became obvious that no one would bother them. Everyone gave them a wide berth, nodding or bowing politely as they passed, welcoming their Fukutaicho back and giving the Shinigami Daiko proper greetings. Ichigo was pleased to see that Renji treated his men with respect, returning the greetings and it was clear that the people in his squad returned that respect. When they reached the end of a particular hallway Renji stopped and looked around curiously.

"Oi, Rikichi! I know you're around here, get over here." Renji voice boomed through the small hall making Ichigo roll his eyes. A dark haired youth with charcoal eyes came screeching around the corner stopping short a few feet away from them.

"Abarai-Fukutaicho! You're back early, is something wrong?" Rikichi looked up concerned and took notice of Ichigo’s presence, his eyes going wide. "Oh! Kurosaki-sama, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Hello." Ichigo's eye brow hitched up at the youth's use of honorific.

"Nothing's wrong, just decided to bring Ichigo back with me for the rest of my leave so I could train him up a bit." Renji chuckled inside and wondered if he'd get a smack for that one. "Listen Rikichi, I need a favor?"

Ichigo was a bit taken aback by the scene; the kid was bursting with barely restrained jubilation. It was like watching an overexcited puppy.

"Of course anything!" An excited smile stretched across Rikichi's face.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, a few days ago he probably wouldn't have noticed how Rikichi looked at Renji adoringly but now he felt a strange pressure in his chest and his fists bawled up tightly fighting the urge to close the distant between Renji and himself.

"Ichigo and I are gonna be catching up for a while and I don't want anyone bothering us. Unless it's an emergency or Kuchiki-Taicho, I don't want anyone at my door. Understood?" Renji did his best to keep a straight face. He felt a little bad for taking advantage of the boy's admiration this way but he knew Rikichi would do as he asked and not ask any questions.

"Yes, sir!" The boy was almost glowing he so pleased that Renji had asked him for favor. Ichigo on the other hand was slowly getting a sick feeling in his guts and felt a jolt of anger when Renji put his hand on Rikichi's shoulder.

"Thanks Rikichi, see ya later." Renji gave the kid a smile and turned nodding to Ichigo for them to get going but paused slightly at the dark aura radiating from the younger man. "Oi, Ichigo. My place is just around the corner, let's go." He reached out and lightly took hold of Ichigo’s bicep, the change was almost instantaneous, like flicking a switch, and the orange head was back to himself.

* * *

 

"Well this is it. Home sweet home or whatever." Just as Renji had said, his quarters were indeed right around the corner and the two men made their way into the main room with sighs of relief, the strange feeling that had gripped Ichigo almost forgotten. Ichigo swung Zangetsu off his back, motioning to Renji, wordlessly asking where he should put his zanpakuto.

Renji blinked a few times, obviously trying to think of the best spot. "Well, when I do put Zabimaru down it’s usually by the bed, you can do the same if you'd like but right side's mine." The red head nodded in the direction Ichigo assumed the bedroom was located.

The tightness in Ichigo stomach intensified, _what the hell is wrong me, what am I, a fucking school girl? Man up Ichigo_! He scolded himself before nodding and making his way through Renji's quarters. The place was pretty sparse but it was clean and Ichigo breathed in deeply and sighed inwardly appreciating how Renji's smell permeated the room. He slid the shoji aside and assessed Renji bedroom, _I'm really in his room_ , he licked his lips stepping into the room further. Like the main room this one was also unadorned but clean, there was only a dresser and queen size futon, Ichigo stared at the bed hungrily as images of the previous night filled his mind.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about back in the hall?" Ichigo jumped slightly, Renji had snuck right behind him and had whispered in his ear making a shiver run right down his center.

"Uh? I don't know what you're talking 'bout? Ren-!" Ichigo sucked in a breath when the red head slid a large calloused hand into the top of his Shihakusho, fingers lightly dragging across the younger man’s chest. The orange head moaned quietly pushing himself back against the tall form behind him, enjoying the heat radiating from his lover.

"Don't think you can distract me Renji!' Ichigo accused, pulling himself forward, he had noticed how the older man was developing a habit of trying to seduce him when he was upset. He walked towards the left side of the bed, propping Zangetsu against the wall before throwing himself backwards onto the bed. The orange head stared intently at the ceiling. "I should be kicking your ass for that crack about 'training me up'! I can kick your ass from one end of the Seireitei to other and you fucking know it!" He shot a murderous glare towards the red head but it was met with laughter as the other sat next to him.

"First of all, don't get so cocky! It's been a long time since we've actually sparred together besides that's not really what I meant when I told Rikichi that." The slight change in Ichigo features at the mention of the young Shinigami's name wasn't missed. "You're kinda cute when you're jealous, scary, but cute." Renji's huge shit-eater grin didn't last long as Ichigo's leg stretched out and around firmly landing a blow to the red heads gut. However Ichigo hadn't counted on Renji actually catching his leg in a vise like grip. "Ichigo, I was just trying to give ya compliment." The red head added in his defence all the while marveling at the others flexibility.

"I'm a guy damn it! Guy's aren't supposed to be cute! Or get jealous!" The younger man growled while trying to ignore the hand that had slipped into the leg of his hakama. A shiver ran up his leg and a familiar heat began to pool into abdomen has warm fingers grazed the underside of his knee in a foreign yet pleasurable way. He tried to growl again to prove, mostly to himself, that he couldn't be so easily swayed but his body betrayed him once more and growl was more of a choked out moan. He knew he should be kicking the crap out the big red head but his hormones had other ideas, other needs that were quickly demanding to be met.

Renji's throaty chuckle resonated around the small room. "Ichigo, you're an uke. Ukes can be cute you know but you have nothing to be jealous about." He added sincerely keeping a firm old on his lover’s leg since the youth had started to struggle in indignation. "Tch, Ichigo, I told you before. I've wanted you for a very long time. I'm not letting you go." The orange head stopped struggling briefly taken aback by the possible meaning behind those words.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo had a pretty clear idea of what Renji was trying to say but it was funny watching the red head's sudden embarrassment clearly coming across his angular face. He shifted his position on the bed, letting his leg slip further into Renji hold and pulled himself up so that he was now straddling the older man. With lust filled eyes Ichigo pressed himself against his lover and kissed him feverishly, he was rewarded by a pair of large hands taking a rough hold of his behind, savoring the sensation he snaked his hands up the red heads back and reached for the crimson braid.

The orange head’s brows creased slightly while trying to free the locks so he could run his fingers through the thick mane but he just wasn’t having much luck. Reluctantly he broke their kiss with a gasping breath and frowned. "Damn it Renji, you undo the damn thing!" Ichigo was getting impatient, he wanted to take it slow but he was painfully aware of how hard he already was, not mention the way Renji's own erection could be easily felt between the fabrics of their hakama's.

The red head's hands regretfully let go from the firm bottom they had been cupping and deftly moved up. Ichigo watched longingly as surprisingly nimble fingers quickly loosened the braid, long crimson locks spilling out as the burgundy bandana was tossed aside.

"Satisfied?" Renji whispered huskily, lightly brushing his lips down the orange head's neck, nipping at his collar bone. Upon hearing Ichigo's moaning approval, he reached up to slip the top off the orange heads shoulders letting the garment pool on the ground beside the bed. He set his hands firmly on the Ichigo’s hips and rocked their hard members together.

Renji set his mouth to explore his lover’s chest, quickly finding the left nipple and flicking his tongue over it. The reaction was quick and intense, Ichigo yanked hard on his hair to pull their faces back together. While resting their foreheads together, golden brown eyes fixed on burgundy the younger man ground himself harshly into Renji chest.

"You're wearing too much clothing." Ichigo accused between pants. "Strip or I'll rip it off you!" He could see the red head was a bit surprised by his eagerness but he couldn't wait anymore. Pushing Renji down onto the mattress, the orange head scooted down so he could stand to undo his obi and let his hakama fall off of his narrowed hips. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of being freed from the confines of his clothing and watched eagerly as Renji hopped off the bed as well and followed suit, letting his uniform fall soundlessly around him.

Ichigo was panting heavily, devouring the sight of the naked man standing proudly before him. "Gods Renji, you're amazing." He hadn't really noticed the words had actually come out but he didn't care because it was true. Renji was glorious to look at, it made his mind foggy and his blood sing. Ichigo remembered how it had felt when the man took him last night. The feel of the muscles tensing, the warm mouth that had brought him so close to the edge. At the sudden memory Ichigo followed his impulse; he wanted to make his lover feel the same way he had. With a sly smile he slowly approached the other, feeling the burning gaze making his insides squirm.

When the distant between them was all but gone Ichigo reached out and let his hands trail over Renji stomach and strained his head up for a heated kiss. Parting his lips he let the taller man's tongue slick into mouth, enjoying the flavour and groaning regretfully at having to break the kiss once more but he wanted to do this for his lover. "Sit down Renji." He tried to sound cool and collected as the man complied silently, even though he was everything but at the moment.

"Ichigo?" The tall read head was curious of what his partner could have in mind, he had decided to give the reins over to Ichigo since he seemed so eager to take control, both this morning and now. He noticed the deep blush across Ichigo face, he seemed very determined and Renji recalled he had had a similar expression when he had insisted that Renji take him. It appeared the younger man had decided he wanted to do something and was not going to waver, the excitement the red head felt surged as the orange head cautiously fell to his knees and scooted himself between his knees. Renji sat entranced when a steady hand slowly yet gently wrapped itself around his pulsing member. "Ichi-?" He wasn't able to finish asking his question as the youth tightened the hold on his base and gingerly licked the sensitive head. His moan was loud and he let his head roll back as the wet and hot tongue journeyed from tip to base and back again. "Gods ya!"

Ichigo had been well aware that Renji was larger than average after last night but now that he was facing the large throbbing member so closely the task he had set for himself seemed a little more than he may be able to handle. Once his hand had wrapped itself tightly around the base he marveled at the heat and softness of it, his brain fogging again desperate to feel that heat inside him once more. He moved in closer, curiosity driving him forward as his tongue darted out and coated the weeping tip with his own warm saliva.

He wasn’t sure what he expected the taste to be like; he'd overheard a lot of girls say it wasn’t very pleasant, so he’d always avoided doing this. He found however that he actually enjoyed the taste and scent, _maybe it’s just because it’s him,_ and so he dove further down, letting his mouth wrap itself tentatively around Renji. The moans and pleasured groans slipping from the red head ignited a fire inside him, his arousal climbing higher with every sound he coaxed out of Renji.

It took Ichigo a few tries to get the right balance between setting a rhythm, swallowing and breathing but he eventually stopped trying to think about how he was doing and let his body move seemingly of its own volition. Not wanting his jaw to tire to quickly from the new activity he slowly retract his mouth, however the moment his lips left the hard shaft he heard a small whimper from above. Chancing a look at his lover, Ichigo grinned shamelessly at the sight of the man panting heavily above him; he could tell Renji didn't want him to stop. Pride swelled inside Ichigo at realizing he was the cause of the red head's flushed face and panting breaths. The orange head loosened his grip and opened his hand enough so he could take a long slow lick from base to tip before swallowing the large erection as far back he could.

"Ngh, Ichigo!" Renji couldn't believe Ichigo was actually deep-throating him, no one he had ever been with had been able to do that before. It felt amazing, never in his wildest dreams had he dared hope that the young orange head would be sucking on him with such force. At first the youth had been unsure, setting a slow pace and was careful to not go too deeply but he was indeed a quick learner and was now taking almost all of Renji's length aggressively.

The red head gripped the side of the bed tightly doing his best not to interfere with the other’s ministrations, he resisted the urge to buck his hips when his felt the tightness begin to coil deep inside. "God Ichigo I'm gonna cum if you don’t stop." He had thought his warning would force the other stop, not that he wanted him too, but instead it spurred the young man further. Renji watched in wonder as Ichigo increased his speed and the pressure inside his mouth, swallowing greedily. There was no warning when the red head came, he growled loudly unable to restrain himself, his hips flicked forward pushing deeper and spilling himself in the orange head’s throat.

Ichigo eyes snapped open as he struggled to swallow everything Renji gave and not choke. After releasing the red head’s still hard member from his mouth he took a few deep breaths while wiping the excess drool from his chin. "How was that?" He asked quietly gazing up to meet eyes that burned with lust. His answer was low rumble from the red head before strong arms reached down and swiftly lifted him off the ground and back onto the others lap. Ichigo felt Renji's arms wrap tightly around his waist and his mouth was assaulted suddenly, the sensation was strange on the younger man’s numb lips but the need spilling through the kiss was intense.

Ichigo was beginning to think Renji had come completely undone and was now operating on pure desire as coils of reiatsu began flaring off his partner; a clear sign that Renji wasn't in firm control of himself. Ichigo wondered what would happen if he tried to meet each flare with own as he rocked himself against the other, the resulting surges seemed to magnify all their sensations.

The mixture of hot, soft and hard as the two shafts rubbed together had the orangette moaning wantonly. He whimpered longingly when his lover broke the kiss but his heart skipped a beat as he watched the red head slip two of his fingers inside his own mouth, quickly coating them with spit and then reaching down for the oranges head entrance. The youth felt the free hand grab his ass firmly pushing him up higher onto the other man’s chest, he reached into crimson locks holding on tightly as the first digit gently made its way in.

"Ahhh!" The orange head exclaimed with relief, finally getting closer to his goal. "More Renji!" He ordered breathlessly after a few strokes, anxious to feel the large member pumping into him. He felt Renji’s mouth kissing a light trail down his neck, the scrapping of teeth, a gurgled shout tore out of Ichigo as he felt the other man clamp down harshly in the hollow of neck while slipping in the second finger.

Renji pumped his fingers in and out of the tight hole, his left hand parting the other’s cheeks, he was grabbing said cheek so hard there would surely be finger shaped bruises later. His mind was focused on one goal and it was to make Ichigo grumble with bliss, to overwhelming him and possess him completely. He knew they would need extra lubrication soon but the small bottle was located on the other side of the room in his dresser.

The red head growled deeply when his partner tugged harshly on his hair snapping his head back to lock him in a passionate kiss. After a few moments of hesitation he let his fingers slip out of the warmth ignoring Ichigo's complaints he steadied the younger man tightly against his chest and easily rose to his feet. He let a chuckle loose at the orange heads not so manly yelp, his long legs making the trip quickly he sat the other on the desk, all the while never letting go of the kiss they were locked into.

Blindly searching for the small bottle oil, Renji grinned inside the kiss when he finally found it. "Soon, Ichi, just gimme a sec." He ignored the youth impatient groan, rushing to unscrew the cap, not caring if he spilled some, he quickly coated himself. "Finally. Come here!" Renji hooked his arms under Ichigo's thighs lifting the smaller man back up in the air before slamming him into the wall.

Ichigo sucked in a quick breath at the shock of the cold wall he was suddenly pushed against. "Renji, fuck me!" He had no idea where that had come from, all he knew was he had an entire mornings worth of frustration that was finally going to come to completion. He locked his arms tightly around the red heads neck, briefly seeing stars as the hot tip breached his opening. "Nnnyaahh!" He moaned blissfully at the familiar feeling of being stretched around Renji's rock hard cock.

His thighs were starting to burn from the slightly awkward position but the pleasure of being filled to the hilt was so overwhelming it hardly registered. Ichigo was pinned tightly between the wall and the red heads muscled chest, he buried his face in that chest panting heavily and moaning loudly as each stroke rammed deeper and harder into him. He was thankful for his stamina, holding on with all he had as he tried to rock his trapped member between them. "Harder!" Ichigo roared in desperation, sweat had started pouring off both of them, he was getting so close. Incoherent sounds tumbled out of the pair, feverishly racing to reach their peak; they didn’t hear the knocks from the outside or the framed that crashed on the dresser.

Pounding into to smaller man with abandon, Renji focused all his strength on meeting his lover’s demands. He never paused; he completely ignored the world outside while pressing himself harder and deeper into Ichigo chasing the high that was so close. He had no idea how long they had been had it, time had seemed to slip away but judging that his strength was starting to wane he knew it had been a rather long while.

"Almost. There. Ichi." He managed to rasp out between heavy breaths. The sounds of the youth almost screaming in ecstasy told him Ichigo was close as well. A few more flicks of his hips and the orange head tighten unmercifully around him, he felt the hot liquid coat his stomach and chest. Finally, at the sound of his name being screamed out he came hard, ramming himself deeply a few more times ignoring the fluids that had overflowed, now dripping onto the floor.

Renji gently set Ichigo down while still holding him tightly; looking down at half closed eyes and flushed cheeks he knew the orangette was falling asleep already. "C'mon Ichi, let's have a nap. We can clean up later." He voice came out as a gentle whisper, he was exhausted as well and resting for a while with his lover in his arms seemed like the perfect way to end this particular session.

Both men slowly trudged towards the bed, collapsing noisily over the covers. Renji lay down on his side and reached for the other, tucking the orange head snuggly against himself and draped his arm protectively over the smaller form. He smiled contentedly watching Ichigo drift to sleep in his arms. He still couldn't believe his luck, having the young Shinigami as partner was a dream come true and he wouldn't let anything ruin that. Soon the couple slept deeply, oblivious to the shouts coming from outside.

* * *

 

**_TBC_ **

 

 

 


	5. Reunited

**Promise**

**Chapter 5**

**Reunited**

 

When Ichigo woke, it took him a few moments to fully become coherent; he was on his stomach, his face buried in Renji's pillow and a light blanket was draped over him pooling around his hips. He could tell it was still light out but not exactly what time it was, and he frowned when his seeking hand found that he was alone in the bed.

Groaning with effort he rolled over onto his back and stretched out as far as he could. The burn he felt, particularly in his thighs and backside weren't bad, it simply felt like he'd just had a grueling sparring session, something he was used to. Ichigo smiled at the comparison, when he had sparred with Renji in the past he had always felt a similar strain in his body but now he didn't simply feel like he'd had a good workout. He felt relaxed, content and honestly the happiest he'd felt in a very long time.

The orange head sighed and lazily pushed himself up and off of the futon, looking around for something to wear. He didn't feel like putting his Shihakusho back on and hadn't thought of bringing extra clothes either. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure he'd racked up a decent amount of whatever currency Soul Society used so maybe he could pick up a few things and keep it here just in case. _Woah, what the hell? Back it up, it hasn't even been 24hrs and I'm thinking about keeping stuff here... It's not like a fucking toothbrush or something..._

Ichigo groaned, he felt uncomfortable digging through Renji's stuff for something to wear, maybe he should just have a shower and put his uniform back on afterwards. The thought of shower was sounding better by the second, even though it seemed that Renji had cleaned him up bit in his sleep (Ichigo blushed deeply at that realization). Mind made, up Ichigo wrapped himself up in the sheet that had been used to cover him and made his way out of the bedroom in search of a shower and more importantly, Renji.

* * *

 

_-30 minutes earlier-_

Renji's groaning stomach woke him from his peaceful slumber much sooner than he would have preferred, in fact this might be the first time he'd considered ignoring his stomach. Lying here, relishing at the feel of having Ichigo snuggled up next to him, he buried his nose in the orange hair and hugged the lithe body tightly.

The red head let out a satisfied sigh, though things were moving rather quickly, so quickly it should be scarring the hell out of both of them but for some reason it didn't bother him. Truthfully, when his friend had first regained his powers, simply being able to see and talk to him had eased the ache in his heart. Now that they were actually together, he felt a kind of peace he never thought he'd have.

His stomach continued to protest however, interrupting Renji's woolgathering and was it getting louder with each growl, _shut up already,_ _I'll feed ya soon enough damn it_. Renji suddenly realized he didn't actually have any food in his quarters at the moment; he didn't really cook so he usually ate in the division’s mess hall or at the bar he and the other Fukutaicho's frequented. He let go of Ichigo’s warm body and rolled onto his back, tucking his arms behind his head.

Though he had planned reasonable well, considering the short notice, on getting Ichigo to spend the remainder of his holidays with him, it was dawning on the red head that he should have put more thought on what they would do once here. He grinned widely, getting familiar with the younger man’s body was proving to be very rewarding but as much as he hated to admit it, they couldn't stay locked in his bedroom for the entirety of Ichigo's stay, at the very least they would have to venture out to get food.

It was also only a matter of time before a few choice individuals descended on them, demanding to know what exactly the Shinigami Daiko was doing here and why hadn't he gone to see them upon his arrival. Renji groaned quietly, first he'd shower then he would wake Ichigo and see what the he wanted to do. They were together now and the older man knew he'd never hear the end of it if he started making plans without involving the other, too many had made that mistake and it never ended well for those on the receiving end of Ichigo's temper.

Renji gently slid out of bed, grabbed his favorite white sleeping yukata and made his way to the bathroom, it was small with just the basics but it was better than having to use the division facilities and there was always the baths if he wanted to relax his sore muscles. A quick shower to wash the sweat and such away, since he'd washed his hair earlier at Ichigo's house he'd tied it up high to avoid getting it wet. He glanced at his reflection while getting dry and noted the smile that had been plastered across his face since he'd gotten up and it was a bit strange since he didn't usually smile; grin, smirk sure but as a rule he normally kept a stern face. A genuine smile was rare and since last night, he'd smiled so much his cheeks were actually starting to hurt.

Feeling clean and energized Renji walked back to his bedroom, idly checking the clock in the small kitchen, it was a little past 3pm. That meant they could head out, grab some food for the night and hide out here or rest a bit more and join the usual crew for dinner. The red head smirked when he noticed Ichigo had shifted around the futon while he'd been in the shower, it seemed in that very short amount of time the younger man was now on his stomach, face buried in Renji's pillow and snoring lightly. Turning back to the bathroom he grabbed a cloth, ran it under some hot water and snuck back into the bedroom.

Determined to let his lover have the rest he obviously needed the older man gently gave the youth a quick wipe down and covered his lower half with a light sheet. Mind made up, Renji decided he would leave a note for Ichigo saying he'd gone out to get some food and would be back soon, this way his orange head got to sleep some more while Renji got the food his stomach was still demanding. He left the other sleeping soundly and went in search of something for his note.

The loud knock startled Renji while he had almost finished writing, causing the last stroke to fly across the paper _, Damn it! Who the hell?,_ he groaned when he recognized the culprits reiatsu. _Well this should be good_. Hastily tying his yukata closed, the tall Shinigami reluctantly crossed the space to the front shoji, sliding it aside to reveal a small woman glaring daggers at him.

"Well?" She demanded pushing him aside and marching in looking around the otherwise empty room curiously.

"Well what Rukia?" He answered straight faced.

"Don't give that shit Renji, where the hell is Ichigo! I know he's here!" The small Fukutaicho accused while giving her friend a sharp kick to the shins.

"OW! What the hell Rukia! And keep it down, he's sleeping!" The red head hissed quietly while rubbing his shin.

"So it's true?" She asked suddenly, the surprise in her voice confusing the other.

"Is what true? Rukia... We just got here a few hours ago, what's going on?" He asked scratching the back of head. He'd figured she'd be a bit put out about them not going to see her right away but she'd been working anyway.

Rukia looked up into her best friends face. Despite the confused look, there was definitely something different, it may not have been unusual for him to be in his night clothes during the day but he'd obviously just gotten out of a shower and the fact that Ichigo was sleeping in Renji's bedroom only seemed to confirm her suspicions. She crossed her arms, a smug look creeping across her small features. "You two are the biggest morons in Soul Society." She stated matter of factly.

"Uh?" Renji mumbled, he was getting a bad feeling about this.

Rukia sighed. "Sit down." She ordered while lowering herself on one of the floor cushions located by the living room table, once her friend flopped down across from her, she continued. "Renji, what were you doing about 1 hour ago?"

Renji scowled. "Shit!" He cursed out loud and rubbed his face.

"Yes well, when I heard about it I thought it was just some sort of misunderstanding or total bull considering who was telling the tale but now it's pretty obvious it's true. How long as this been going on?" Rukia exclaimed, slighted at being kept out of the loop.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'when you heard about it'?" Renji's mind was racing, at first he'd been under the impression that Rukia had come by his place and figured it out but now it seemed something else was going. _Ichigo is gonna freak..._

"See that's why you're a moron." She sighed again waiting to see if her dimwitted friend would figure it out, when it became obvious that wasn't the case she decided to take pity and reveal some rather unfortunate news.

"Fine, I did notice it when you two showed up, since Ichigo is beyond hopeless at controlling his reiatsu, I was curious why you hadn't come to see me but I had assumed something more important came up..." She paused to let the last part sink in and smiled at Renji's sheepish expression. "So I decided to search you out once I was done my duties, I was on my way here when I came across the usual gang, most of the Fukutaichos and a few seated officers." She chuckled when Renji's face paled. "Everyone seemed to be engaged in a very animated discussion and when I heard Ichigo's and your name mentioned I decided to go investigate; Matsumoto was regaling them all with the latest piece of gossip."

"NO..." Renji groaned. This was a disaster, Rangiku was ruthless when it came to gossip, no one was safe.

"Oh yes!" Rukia was barely concealing her mirth now, she felt bad for Ichigo but Renji should have known better. "As it turns out, she was miffed that you'd ran past her division without saying hello. After sensing some unusual reiatsu pulses, the kind you don't usually feel during the day let alone from any Shinigami experienced enough to know how to restrain themselves, she headed towards your quarters to, well, spy on you to be honest. She managed to sneak by your guard... And shame on you for asking him to do that! You know he'd do anything for you, it wasn't right to ask him that!" She nodded in approval at Renji's shamed expression. "Anyway, she said that once she got to your door she tried knocking but you never answered..." She paused briefly, suddenly uncertain if she should reveal the last part of the story.

Renji looked up from behind his hands. He felt like a total moron, it had completely slipped his mind that the flares Ichigo and he had been throwing out were rather obvious sign of what they had been doing. He noticed the rather uncomfortable look Rukia was giving him and he frowned. One thing about Rukia, especially after her time in the living world, she wasn't a prude and she knew about Renji's preference for the same sex and even if she hadn't known about Ichigo, he saw no reason for her to be uneasy. "There's more isn't there?" He groaned out.

"Yes, you know how she is... She doesn't spare the gory details..." Rukia was actually starting to feel sorry for Renji and upon recollecting Rangiku's very descriptive account she felt a light blush heat her cheeks. "I'm not going to say it, frankly because you know exactly what happened but she gave everyone a very detailed account of what she heard... To be honest I never figured Ichigo would be the vocal type." She jibed, trying to lighten the mood a little since Renji expression had gone from kicked puppy to mortified. "Aw c'mon, it's not that bad, I'm just upset I was the last one to find out!" She glared at Renji while his expression remained when the sound of a throat clearing made her jump slightly. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Rukia, Renji... What's going on?" Rukia turned her gaze to see her friend looking rather disheveled, his hair was sticking out more than usual, his face was lightly flush and as if to give undeniable proof of story she had relayed, he was obviously very naked wrapped up in Renji's bed sheet.

"Ichigo we were just-" Renji started but was cut off by Rukia who had gotten up and shot across the living room towards the scowling orange head.

"Baka!" Catching Ichigo by surprise the short Shinigami slammed her fist into his gut, winding him as he desperately clutched onto the bed sheet covering him.

"OI!" Renji growled out and marched towards to arguing pair.

"Rukia! What the hell! It's nice to see you too you crazy midget!" The youth groaned out in irritation. "Why do I get punched when you're the one talking about me?" Shooting an angry glare in Renji's direction before turning his scowl onto his attacker, standing firmly in front of him glaring right back.

"First of all, yes, it’s good to see you and you deserved to get punched for keeping secrets from me!" Rukia answered Ichigo while ignoring Renji’s reproachful look.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I wanted to let you sleep some more and then Rukia showed up and well… Maybe you should get dressed." Renji had put a hand on his lover’s shoulder looking apologetic.

Ichigo scowled a bit longer, he'd only caught the end of their conversation, the look on Renji's face hadn't been a good sign and now with the red head looking him pleadingly he just huffed out in resignation. "I didn't bring any clothes... and I need shower."

"Then go have a shower, I'll get you something to wear for now, I'll make us some tea and we'll figure this shit out after." Renji added cautiously.

"Fine but I wanna know what the fuck is going on!" Ichigo walked in the direction Renji had pointed when he'd mentioned the shower and gave a glance back at Rukia who was still giving him the stink eye but at least it had lost some of its edge.

* * *

 

Almost half an hour had passed since Ichigo had woken up to find Renji and Rukia deep in conversation, he'd showered quickly and gratefully accepted the gray and blue yukata Renji had left for him. Now he sat drinking tea with his lover and listened to Rukia repeat the story she had told Renji earlier. He was staring deep into his cup, he was completely pissed that his and Renji's relationship had been used as the newest piece of gossip; he was seriously considering strangling Matsumoto.

On the other hand he was strangely relieved, maybe he was being a coward about it but this way he wouldn't have to go through the annoying 'coming out' process like he had to do with his friends. All he had to do now was simply say that yes it was true, it wasn't like he wasn't used to people talking about him and if someone got on his nerves about it, one good kick would solve that. Ichigo also got the feeling that since all of Renji's friends already knew about the Fukutaicho's sexuality it wouldn't as big of a deal here in Soul Society. He sighed again before taking a sip of his tea. "So basically, Rangiku has a big mouth and now everyone knows about us."

"Yes, news like that doesn't stay quiet long around here. Now that that's done can we get to the part where you two tell me why I had to find out last?" Rukia was tired of not getting the answers she wanted. She had no problem with her friends being together, she'd know Renji had carried a torch for Ichigo for a few years now and though she'd had a doubt about Ichigo’s preference, he had lost his powers before she could plan anything to get the two of them together.

Renji spoke first. "You weren't supposed too. The plan was for Ichigo to tell you later tonight..." The red head took a long drink and looked to Ichigo to see if he should continue.

"He's telling the truth Rukia. We just got together last night." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, he really hated this part. "It just sort of happened and well after my dad walked in on us this morning and Tatsuki seeing us right after that." He growled when Rukia burst out laughing. "It's not funny Rukia!" They had to wait a few moments for the midget Shinigami to regain control of herself. "Shut up ok! Anyway you know the rest and so does everyone else it seems. What now?" The younger man grumbled, it was done and there was no point in going on about it.

"Fine! That will do, for now." Rukia eyed her two friends carefully, whatever had happened seemed to be for the better. Both men seemed happier and strangely more relaxed, it sounded corny and she would never admit it but they looked cute together and she was happy they had finally figured that out for themselves. "You two are really lucky she wasn't able to get any pictures." An evil smirk stretched across her face.

"Arggh, don't remind me. I don't know how she does it but I'm glad I don't have any windows." Renji half groaned and chuckled.

"Uh?" Ichigo looked up slightly frightened.

"Matsumoto isn't just good at gossip, she's also very good at getting proof of what she reveals. There's a reason why she's the Fukutaicho for the 10th and the main photographer for the Women’s Shinigami Association." The red head supplied in frustration. "Enough for now, it’s pretty much dinner time and I'm starving. Ichigo, do you want to stay here and I'll get us some take-out or do you wanna risk going out?"

Ichigo paused for a few moments, he was definitely hungry and they would have to go out eventually. "Let’s go out and get this shit show over with." He grumbled, earning a grin from Renji and a surprisingly supportive smile from Rukia. "Where’re we goin’?"

Renji quirked a tattooed eyebrow and if possible grinned wider, "I know just the place."

 

TBC

 


	6. Gathering

Promise

Chapter 6

Gathering

 

The bar was full, more so than was usual for a Saturday evening, the news of the Sereitei's newest couple had indeed spread like wildfire thus the small establishment was buzzing with conversation. In the corner furthest from the entrance was the largest and loudest group, Matsumoto's voice rang clear over all the clatter.

"No, I'm not exaggerating Momo, even if I hadn't heard them, I felt it!" Rangiku pouted in mock hurt. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm the only who did?" She looked around the table accusingly; normally it would have just been Shuuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and herself. However, today they had been joined by Momo, Isane, Nanao and Iba. The busty Fukutaicho hadn't wasted any time making sure the new comers were caught up on the story and of course it confirmed why Renji had yet to join them, at least she thought so.

"We all knew it when they showed up but after that I was too busy to really pay attention." Shuuhei admitted. "I mean does it really matter? We know Renji, if something's going on he'll tell us."

"Besides Rangiku, don't you think that maybe Kurosaki-san may not appreciate you telling everyone about this?" Kira added in quiet reproach, he wasn't big on gossip, he felt some things should remain private.

Matsumoto huffed and emptied the rest of her sake cup before reaching for the bottle for a refill. "Oh c'mon you guys. I'm just so happy for them..." She ran her finger along the edge of her cup satisfied by the small murmurs of agreement that spread across the table. 

Renji had been a wreck for the first few weeks after Ichigo had lost his powers; he had refused to talk about it with anyone, even shutting Rukia out. Rangiku had been pretty sure what the problem had been but at the time there was nothing she could really do about it. Then came the news from the Soutaicho that they had a plan to repay the hero of the Winter War, that there was a way for Kurosaki to regain his powers and from then on Renji had finally started to act like himself again. Granted the whole thing hadn't exactly gone according to plan but the end result was what counted and if that meant a little more happiness in the world for two very deserving people that was just fine with her.

"Well speak of the devil!" Shuuhei nudged Rangiku out of her reverie almost causing her to spill her drink. The strawberry blond gave the man a dirty look before looking up and spotting the well-known trio walking through the door. She shot out of her seat, knocking the table and causing several of its occupants to groan at the mess she'd just caused but she paid them no mind as she raced across the bar.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired man never had a chance to react before he was firmly locked into the eager woman's chest, his struggle for air ignored in her exuberance to greet him.

"Rangiku!" A joint cry came from Renji and Rukia has they tried to free Ichigo, the youth quickly turning a light shade of blue. Thankfully the jovial woman released her victim before any permanent damage could be done, causing him to gasp for breath. Unfortunately for Renji he was not spared and she quickly latched on to him.

"I missed you guys sooooo much!" She cried out happily. Ichigo was quickly turning a bright shade of red, if from embarrassment or anger no one was quite sure but it still caused the onlookers in the bar to chuckle nervously at the scene unfolding before everyone.

Before any more objections could be voiced Rangiku let Renji go from her customary bosom hug and locked her arms around the two men, ignoring their sputtering has she dragged them to her table. "Took you two long enough, we've been waiting for ages~!" She sang happily. "I know you won't mind but we started celebrating for you two a little bit early." She winked at Ichigo knowingly and giggled at the scowl he gave her. With surprising grace and strength, for someone who had obviously been into her cups for some time, Rangiku sat the two men down together so they would sit across from herself and Shuuhei which left a seat for Rukia between Renji and Iba. The strawberry blond cast a quick questioning look at the smaller woman, the intent clear and she beamed brightly when she received a small confirming nod.

After initial greetings were exchanged things quieted down a bit, Ichigo had tried to relax a little to appear friendlier but he didn't seem to be able to. He watched has Renji flawlessly slid into his comfort zone, chatting and catching up, it made him feel slightly out of place. He could also tell everyone was watching for signs that would show if the rumour was true and even though it was a little grating, he was happy for whatever reason was causing them to not come right out and ask. He was actually suspecting Rukia was the reason behind this when it came down to it, he'd noticed the few glances she'd exchanged with the group. The small woman was deceptively intimidating, not unlike her brother actually and Ichigo was rather grateful that for once she was using her talents for his benefit.

After a few minutes of random chatter various plates of food, along with more sake of course, were deposited on the table and everyone helped themselves to whatever they felt like.Ichigo realised just how hungry he was when his stomach let out an embarrassingly loud groan causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Worked up quite an appetite today, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked in an innocent tone, her eyes however had a mischievous glint to them. The whole bar seemed to have hushed, patiently waiting to see what the answer would be.

Ichigo froze, his cheeks flaring red. "Tch, so what if I have?" He answered with a dismissive huff but he was getting really annoyed, _why does every one care so damn much?_ Ignoring Rangiku's amused gaze, the orange head reached out to grab one of the dishes when his wrist was snatched away. His scowl deepened when he turned to glare at Renji wondering what the big red head was doing. Ichigo thoughts however were cut off before they could really begin when his mouth was captured by the older man. He blinked in surprise and felt himself heat up but instead of pulling away like his brain was screaming at him to do, his body remembered all too well the pleasures from just a few hours ago and he kissed the man back with earnest.

Hoots, hollers and whistles exploded throughout the bar, as well as the distinct flashes of cameras but for Ichigo that moment had only held Renji and himself. When the pair finally came up for air the red head was sporting a very large goofy grin and the distinct air of a peacock. The orange headed youth however became mortified by the impromptu display and gave his lover a murderous glare; his fingers twitched and curled begging to slug his attacker.

"Alright, you guys have your answer, now leave us the hell alone and get your own damn lives!" Renji shouted at the bar patrons but his eyes never left Ichigo as he reached his hand out, grabbed a cup from the table and handed it to a shell shocked orange head. "Here, drink. It'll calm you down a bit, I keep telling ya to relax. Everyone here cares about ya and they just want ya to be happy." Renji assured still grinning.

Ichigo grumbled a bit but took the cup anyway, his nose scrunched up at the strong smell of sake. "Renji…" He whispered trying to spare himself further embarrassment, "I don't know about Soul Society but technically I'm not old enough to drink…" He still had a few years to go before being of legal drinking age and even though he'd done more in the last few years than most would in a lifetime, that didn't change the numbers. It seemed strange to him that he would start caring about his age now but he suddenly became very aware that everyone around him at the moment was at the very least several decades older than himself and that included Renji, his lover.

While Ichigo's brain had been swimming with newfound insecurities, Renji had been staring a little slack jawed before grinning widely again. "You're kidding me right?" He chuckled loudly and patted the younger man before wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders. "No one cares about that here, what did I just say? Relax, this week-end is about relaxing and having fun. I'm not saying you have to get shit faced but a cup or two won't hurt ya." The red head was relieved when the other seemed to come out of stupor and nodded in agreement, he knew something had bothered the orange head, he'd learned to read him pretty well but for now it had passed and they could talk about it privately later.

* * *

 

The rest of the evening had passed by pleasantly; once Renji and Ichigo had confirmed their status has couple it had seemed to be enough for everyone else. Renji was pleased that Ichigo had also been able to get over his initial discomfort and had actually started to talk with everyone at their table. Though they had all fought together, the youth hadn't really had a chance to get to know a lot of the other Shinigami.

At the moment everyone was getting a rather good laugh at Renji expense, it seemed Ichigo was getting a sadistic pleasure out of sharing embarrassing stories about said red head. Ikkaku in particular was in hysterics over the idea of the tattooed Fukutaicho getting beaten down by a 14 year old girl. As much as Renji could have been angry over the matter, he was happier with the fact that Ichigo was actually enjoying himself.

"And then, when she finally stops stomping his head in, he actually goes and tries for a formal apology even though he's just in damn towel! He's lucky she didn't attack him again!" Ichigo concludes with barking laugh.

"Man, your sister sounds scary." Shuuhei grinned from behind his cup obviously picturing it in his head.

"Oh I don't know she seemed pretty sweet to me, she gets along well enough with Taicho." Rangiku mused. Everyone suddenly turned to look her in disbelief while Ichigo groaned.

"Arrggh, don't remind me." Ichigo added, which only seemed to confuse everyone more.

"Wait a minute, what are you two talking about?" Renji asked for everyone else.

"While I was doing my Vizard training, it seems my sister had a run in with Toshiro… They've kept in touch ever since." The last part came out rather quiet and forced; this was one topic Ichigo did not want to talk about. Karin had assured him that her only interest in the white haired Taicho was solely for his soccer ability but the big brother him couldn't help but be weary.

"Oh~ they're so cute together." Rangiku continued, ignoring Ichigo's darkening aura.

"They are not! She's my sister and I won't talk about this!" The orange head forced out through grated teeth. He had started to lift out of seat when a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's get going. We gotta get up early tomorrow remember, Ikkaku agreed to do some sparring with us." Renji wasn't actually worried about having to get up in the morning but this conversation was going in a bad direction. It was also a rather good excuse to leave and have the younger man to himself for the rest of the night.

"That's right, don't want ya trying to use some lame ass excuse when I kick your ass tomorrow!" Ikkaku grinned savagely.

"Ya right, you haven't beaten me once!" Ichigo shot back, glad for the distraction. He turned to Renji who had gotten up and waved goodnight to everyone, giving Rangiku a parting glare before following the red head out of the door.

"Rangiku?" Momo asked with a curious look on her face. "Is it true, is Shiro-chan dating Kurosaki-san's little sister?" She wasn't surprised that he hadn't said anything to her but it still hurt a little.

"He insists they aren't but I mean honestly, what else could they be?" Rangiku answered thoughtfully.

"What kind of girl would actually attract that kind of attention from Hitsugaya Taicho?" Isane asked mostly to herself but it obvious everyone had been wondering the same thing.

"Oh I can help with that!" Rukia added cheerfully. After digging in her uniform for a few moments she pulled out a picture and handed it over to Momo who was sitting in front of her. "It's a little old. Karin is the one with black hair, she's taller now and her hair is longer too. The other one is Yuzu, even though she and Karin are twins they're nothing alike." Rukia supplied with a smile has she remembered her time living with Ichigo's family, she'd learned a lot from her stay in the living world.

Momo was smiling at the family picture. "So this is Kurosaki-san's family… What's wrong with the other man in the picture?" The scene was simple, Rukia had actually taken it, Yuzu was the only one actually looking at the camera while Karin was glaring the ground where her father had crumpled. Ichigo was shouting something with his fists raised up. It was a perfect rendition of the Kurosaki family and Rukia carried that picture with her everywhere.

"That's their father, Isshin." Rukia answered with a laugh while Momo passed the picture down the table. "How that man managed to raise three kids is beyond me, he means well but I don't think I've ever met a bigger man-child."

When the picture had made its way down the table to Rangiku, there was a loud gasp and the sound of a crashing cup. Everyone turned to look at her wondering what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei asked since he was sitting closest to her but she didn't say anything. Rangiku stared at the picture in shock, bringing closer to her face.

"R-Rukia, you said the man in the picture is Ichigo's father?" She finally asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Ya, Kurosaki Isshin. Why, what's the matter?" Rukia was beginning to worry, she had found out about Isshin being a Shinigami while working with Urahara to get Ichigo's powers back but they had refused to tell her more. Now, watching the horrified expression on Rangiku's face, the small Fukutaicho was starting to think she'd just made a horrible mistake.

"Can I borrow this?" The strawberry asked getting up from the table. "I-I have to go…" She took off in a run, not actually waiting for Rukia's answer.

"What was all that about?" Izuru asked confused by the sudden turn of events.

"That man, his name isn't Kurosaki… That is Shiba Isshin; he was the Taicho for 10th division." The table was stunned into silence by Iba's explanation. He'd remained quiet this whole time trying to wrap his mind around it, he'd only caught a quick look of the picture when Rukia had handed over to Momo but there was no doubt in his mind has to who that man was.

 

TBC


End file.
